ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning of the End: Part 1 (Transcript)
Setting: 'The Black Hole (Rook enters the saloon with Ben following behind, drinking a Mr. Smoothies smoothie) '''Ben: '''Remind me why we're here again. '''Rook: '''Direct orders from Majister Tennyson. (Approaches the bartender and reveals his Plumber's badge) '''Bartender: '(Gestures towards the door behind him) In the back. (Ben and Rook look at each other and nod their heads in reassurance before following the stranger) 'Bartender: '(Enters the back room with Ben and Rook following behind) Take a seat. (Ben and Rook take their seats as the bartender suspiciously locks the door behind them) 'Ben: '''Don't mind me asking, but what's going on? '''Bartender: '''It's the Forever Knights. Earlier this morning they infiltrated Plumber's Headquarters and got away with a tectonic plate disruptor, which we presume- '''Ben: '''Who with the what now? '''Bartender: '''A tectonic plate disruptor; a device capable of generating widespread earthquakes, which we presume they will use to destroy Undertown. '''Rook: '''But Undertown is directly beneath Bellwood! '''Bartender: '''Which means if Undertown goes down, so will Bellwood. '''Rook: '''Thousands of lives lost at the hands of the Forever Knights! '''Ben: '''May I have a word with Rook in private? '''Bartender: '''Make it quick; there's not much time. '''Ben: '(Whispering) There's something about this guy that I don't like. 'Rook: '(Whispers) I do agree that he is indeed a rather suspicious character, but at a time such as this trust is not our number one priority. 'Ben: '''No, not that. If Grandpa Max knew that Undertown was in danger why would he send us here? I'm starting to think that this whole thing's a set up. '''Rook: '(Glances at the bartender and stands up) If you do not mind, my partner and I will be on our way. (Ben and Rook approach the door and suddenly realize it's locked) 'Bartender: '''I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow that. (Cracks his knuckles) '''Ben: '''Here's what you're going to do; you're going to unlock the door, come with us and everyone walks away unharmed. Deal? '''Bartender: '''Only one of us is walking out of here unharmed, and it's not going to be either of you two. '''Ben: '''I was hoping you would say that. (Activates Omnitrix and begins interacting with the touchscreen interface) Let's see here... (Continues scrolling through his transformations) Pesky Dust, no... Terraspin, no... Atomix, overkill... Humungousaur, perfect! (Transforms) '''Grey Matter: '''Really? I ask for a dinosaur that's almost entirely brute strength... you give me a frog that's nothing but wits. This thing's really starting to tick me off! '''Bartender: '(Begins charging towards Grey Matter, but suddenly freezes in place) '''Grey Matter: '''Rook, what just happened? (No response is heard) '''Grey Matter: '''Rook? (Looks beside him and finds Rook frozen in place as well) Hello, anybody home? (Begins knocking on Rook's Proto-Tech Armor) Something's going on here, and I don't like the looks of it one bit. '''Paradox: '''Greetings, Ben! '''Grey Matter: '''Ah! (Turns around and sighs in relief) Oh, Paradox it's just you. '''Paradox: '''Who else would you expect when all space and time is frozen? '''Grey Matter: '''I don't know, Eon- wait, what? All space and time is frozen? '''Paradox: '''Only temporarily. You see, any second from now the tectonic plate disruptor would have gone off, resulting in very fatal endings for both you and your partner. I know that interfering with history is very consequential in Celestialsapien court, but with you out of the picture all of the "bad guys" if you will, thought that they could do anything they want and get away with it, and eventually it was too much to handle for the Plumbers and universal chaos had broken loose. You Ben, are what keeps the universe in balance. '''Grey Matter: '''Hold on a sec, so what you're saying is that out of everything I've been through over the past seven years, it's an earthquake that takes me out... you've got to be kidding. '''Paradox: '''Really? That's what you got from everything I just told you. '''Grey Matter: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'm what keeps the universe in balance, blah, blah, blah, but c'mon, an earthquake? (Begins pacing back and forth) '''Paradox: '''Ben, I don't think that you get the point. You are a very vital part of humanity, and every day that you're out there fighting you're putting yourself in more danger. '''Grey Matter: '''What are you saying? '''Paradox: '''I'm saying that you need to lay low for a while, and stay out of harms way. I would suggest isolating yourself to your home as much as possible and- '''Grey Matter: '''But what if the Earth is in danger, or- '''Paradox: '''Leave it to the Plumbers. '''Grey Matter: No way! I'm not just going to stand back and let them have all the fun. Paradox: '''It's only for a while. You'll be back into action in no time. '''Grey Matter: '''You aren't going to make this easy are you? (Transforms back into human form) '''Ben: '''Alright, I'll go with your plan, but only for a while. '''Paradox: '''Very well, then. '''Ben: But wait, before you go... one more question. Paradox: 'Yes? '''Ben: '''What happened in that earthquake that made me, you know... "kick the bucket?" '''Paradox: '(Chuckles) 'That my friend, is a story for another time. Tootles! '''Ben: '''But, wait! There's so much more I need to ask you, like; will I ever learn the secrets of the Omnitrix, will I ever get back together with Julie, will I ever collect all of the Sumo Slammers cards? '''Paradox: '(Waves at Ben as he disappears and the previous fight resumes) 'Ben: '''C'mon, really? Wait a minute... (Freezes in horror, and turns around to discover the bartender charging towards him) Oh, great. (Scrolls through the Omnitrix and transforms just in time) '''Humungousaur: '(Punches the bartender, sending him flying across the room) Score one for Team Ben! '''Rook: '''When did we agree on the name "Team Ben?" '''Ben: '''You know, I just kind of assumed considering that you're my sidekick and all. '''Rook: '''Right, your much more athletic, and intellectual... "sidekick." '''Ben: '''Exactly! '''Rook: '''Sometimes I worry about you Ben. TBA Category:Unknowns Category:Transcripts